Mai Maiden Dream
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: This fic is in parodying of School Rumble's Magical Mai episode, with a Maiden Universe twist. In the 16th installment of "Maiden Universe", swaying away from the original storyline, Mai Maiden looks for answers on why and how she is programmed to be a Magical Maiden for Hire, owned by Karasuma. Drama ensues, plus new models to show. Rated T for language and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Koyomi Mizuhara, Eri Sawachika, & Miz-K are in a table, talking about ideas for the next Maiden Universe story.

Eri proclaimed, "Today is the two-year anniversary of Maiden for Hire, the popular fan fic series from Miz-K Takase."

Miz-K winked, "That's me, baby."

Eri continued, "And we need newer ideas, before we could continue our main storyline."

Yomi said, "So, I figured that we may need to increase the series, since we introduced the _Children for Care _line. And also, we need more ideas for newer stories… But, lately, we're running out of ideas, and we've pretty much used up ALL of the Azumanga and SchoolRum characters."

Miz-K smiled, "Well, I never thought it'd come to this. I had a story in the works, and I figured that we shall use her."

Eri said, "Ah… Mai Otsuka, co-class rep. She's perfect… since she had the idea of a magical girl theme fic."

Miz-K winked, "You leave it to me. As for the pairings, there's so little of a Maiden for Hire romance that it's random."

Yomi smiled, "Okay, let's try it out… But it better be good."

Miz-K turned to the 4th wall and said, "And action!"

* * *

_**Maiden Universe #16**_

* * *

_**Mai Maiden Dream**_

* * *

In a small home in Yagami, Japan, Oji Karasuma was sitting alone in the table, eating some curry. It was normal for him, since he was busy with his comic work and music.

_This was BEFORE he lost everything he remembered…_

As he was getting up from the table, he approached a doorway and opened the door, seeing a girl with a pink maid dress and long brown hair with freckles. She had white stockings and boots on. She was sitting motionless, as Oji unplugged her. He activated her, as she started to move, pressing her red button, inside her neck panel. This girl was Karasuma's Maiden for Hire, and one of the newest models, too. She woke up and opened her hazel LED eyes. She sat up and stretched her arms out. She giggled to Karasuma and said, "Good morning, Master."

Oji said, "It's 11am. It's almost Noon."

The Maiden said, "Oh. My clock said that it is 9am. I must've run slowly. Please excuse me."

She beeped, "_Now activating Settings… Clock Time set… Checking… Correct time set. _Today is 11:04am; weather: fair, but cold at 36 degrees; Status: Fully operational."

Karasuma said, "Did you sleep well, Mai?"

Mai said, "Yes. I seem to be slow… but all I needed was a little voltage in me."

She bowed and said, "Shall I give you your treatment, Master?"

He said, "No, thanks. I'm going to be late for work."

He then stepped out, as Mai asked, "Master, will you need a scrumptious dinner, when you return? Perhaps your favorite curry, but with a blend of oregano, pepper, and rosemary."

Karasuma nodded, "Yes, please. Just be careful, on your way to the kitchen."

He said, as he left through the door, "The kitchen is full of dishes today, since I had company, last week."

She smiled, "Yes, Master."

He went to the front door and rode off on his bicycle. Mai waved to him, "Have a good day."

Mai stepped back inside, as she was starting on her chores. As she closed the door, on another house, another Maiden with brown hair and wearing a red dress with pale blue tights and white boots was busy in the garden, planting bushes around the pathway. She then said, "Finished. Cute little bushes for my master."

She signaled to her user, "Master Kuuta… Your garden is ready."

Out of the door appeared her user, a red and white fur panda with a pink bow and glasses on. It walked to the robot, on all fours, and sniffed it on her chest. It let out a small roar, as the Maiden petted it on its head.

"That's a good Kuuta…" she smiled, "That is a good Kuuta. You like it, my user?"

It's weird, yes, but what do you expect?

This is the story of a _special _Maiden for Hire and her friend, who lives next door. Mai Maiden, Model #M11, is a very special Maiden. Her creators made her as a way of making the user here for her guaranteed service... and then some. She was recently owned by Oji Karasuma for eight months now, since the Yagami Branch was introduced, and was created, weeks before Miko's death. Around the time, Eri Sawachika introduced the Butlers for Hire to the fold, during her services. He kept it hidden from everybody, and was never asked. Of course, it was personal, since the Maiden Mai was never outside. Or so he thought… This was a _special _Maiden for Hire, with a very special trait.

Mai Maiden finished the dishes, as she heard a cry for help. She pulled out a wand and said, "Trouble along the way!"

She then waved her wand around and shouted, "My Mai Maiden Magical Dream!"

Her maid uniform was changed into a flashier version, with rose pink and white frills. And she even had stars on her white gloves, around her wrists. She posed in place and said, "M11 Magical Girl! I am here to save the day, _guaranteed_!"

She dashed off, outside, and headed to the source. She found a small girl, stuck in a tree, with her leg up on the branch.

"Never fear, Miss! Magical Maiden Mai is here to save the day!" She cheered.

The girl cried, "Please help me!"

She climbed up the tree and carefully removed her leg from the branch. She carried her over her shoulder, as she climbed down. She then said, as she placed her down, "You'll be okay. I am Oji Karasuma's Maiden for Hire, but I am here to protect all of you."

The girl smiled, as Mai put a bandage on her knee. She then said, "All done."

She bowed and said, "Good day to you, child."

She walked off, as the girl was a bit astonished, "Wow… I so want one of these Maidens… But I wish she didn't have to be a Magical Girl, all the time."

The Maiden heard it and was stunned. She then pouted, "Eight months of this… It's not easy being a Magical Girl Android…"

**XXXXX**

She was sitting on the front stoop, as she was in worry. She thought, "I have been my master's Maiden for Hire for eight months. And every time I save the day, I get negative critique…  
_"Mai is so awesome, but she acts like an animatron than a Maiden."  
"Magical Mai is cool. Maidens and Butlers should be like her."  
"Maybe the robot girl can stick to cooking dinner than catching thieves."_  
The hell is their problem? I'm a Maiden for Hire, with _Pleasure Mode_ installed, and I can somewhat of a Magical Maiden, with the finest updates in the software! Plus, I make a mean cayenne curry. Karasuma is so hot, just because he loves me… but I wish he knew that I can never love. He told me about this Tenma girl… but he never confesses to me about her."

She then sighed, "Every day is simply rescuing kids, helping the elderly, cleaning the parks, and even help out in the picnics… Where's the _real _action?"

She got up and said, "But it _is _my duty as _both _a Maiden for Hire AND a Magical Girl. I must protect everybody and offer guaranteed service to Master, all at once. It's tedious, but it's in my programming… But I wish I knew why I was given that power."

The Maiden with brown hair giggled, as she walked by, "Hello. Mai Model, how was your day?"

"Awful!" Mai huffed, "It's not fair, you know. I get into such adventures, while Master is at work, but it's always the same… and I get the same negative reactions."

The Maiden smiled, "That's because you totally have a unique programming, like I do. I can dribble a basketball, without stopping, for two hours. And I can even play with my Master."

Mai said, "You're different, Megumi Model. At least _your _master isn't a huge panda."

Megumi said, "Yeah… But that's life. This guy, Tennouji, bought me and said that he'll pay for my services, but the user he wants me to care for was a giant panda-dog or something…"

She sighed, as she went to her, "But, it's more fun to play with him, rather than pick up himself. It's gross. But on the positive side, he doesn't go out a lot."

Mai patted her shoulder and wept in tears of despair, "I wish I was like you, then I wouldn't be stuck with this job… I'm getting old for this…"

"You were only made… ten months."

"I know… But, I may be getting old, in my opinion."

"You need to cheer up."

"How?"

"You want to come with me, shopping for dinner? Kuuta-kun wants something delightful, but I need to scan my glossary on what to make for him, in his taste."

"I'll come with. I needed some time alone, before I am ready to recharge for the afternoon."

She gave her a green bag and said, "You'll need this. Maidens always stay green."

Mai laughed, "Affirmative!"

They walked together, as they headed to the store.

**XXXXX**

At the grocery store, the Maidens were walking down the produce isle. Megumi grabbed five pounds of lettuce, as Mai took some carrots and rice for her user. She then said, "If only we had some sort of action, like before…"

She then said to her, "Megumi, you think anything can happen in this world?"

"Maybe," Megumi said, "Even Maidens needed an off-day. You act like a magical girl, always, and you feel blue."

Mai said, "And being created, it feels like there's no use of being a magical girl android."

Megumi said, "Why don't you give it up?"

"I can't! I don't know why, but transforming myself into a Magical Maiden gave me an immerse burst of energy… but when I even finish, my battery life plummets."

She scanned herself and said, "Ah. 65%… Battery life fair…"

Megumi said, "We'll check-out and go home."

But then, something on TV was playing, right by the registers.

"_Special bulletin – Outside Yagami Park, a huge mansion appeared from out of nowhere, with the insignia of an "S" on it. This is of certainty that they are mysterious beings from another planet; however, the mysterious creature said that the being would offer guaranteed service to Legendary Woman Miss Y, the woman who "rumored" have birthed the SPECIAL Maidens and Butlers for Hire, and introduced the upcoming Children for Care. We have reason to confirm that the being is either Maiden or Butler for Hire, and appears to be rogue.  
We also have reports that the mysterious being said this, and I state: "Only I can see Miss Y. She is the creator… so says S-Model"."_

Mai gasped, "Maybe I could see Legendary Woman Y and asked about my powers."

Megumi replied, "Well, that is a steady adventure, since Yagami Park is ten blocks, approximately. This will be boring, to me, at least… But at the very least, it'll be fun."

Mai cheered, "_You're _coming with! I needed the moral support! Maybe she'll ask about you, seeing that your owner is a panda."

Megumi sighed and said, "Deal. But it's not that easy. Miss Y lives in a huge building in all of Japan, starting at Higashimurayama. She frequently travels around, all over Japan, and it's hard to say where."

"She's in Yagami, right?"

"I think so… Whatever this is, we'll do it!"

The robots shake hands and agreed to go tomorrow, as they leave the store. However, the news continued, as they left the supermarket.

"_Caution has been advised… Should any Maiden or Butler enter the S-Model's fortress, chances are that they NEVER return… Reports show of nearly 60 Maidens for Hire had disappeared, within a four month span."_

* * *

That night, as Karasuma was in bed, Mai Maiden plugged herself in, as she looked at her wand. She whispered, "So sad… My body is weakening, after use of this. Maybe I should retire and-."

"_Error! Maidens must accept task!" _She beeped.

She then thought, "I _am _getting old… I'm not like the others. That's for sure."

She then said to herself, "Maybe I won't accept it, but once I find out about this power, Magical Maiden Mai will retire as a Magical Girl and become a Maiden for Hi-!"

"_Error! Does not compute!"_ She beeped.

Mai grumbled, "And somehow I wish I can fix that squeak in my systems."

She was in a seated position and powered down. Her head tilted down, as her eyes closed. She was recharging, as the night grew dark.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in Yagami Park, a mysterious figure was watching on, above the huge castle. It was a woman with long hair and a flowing dress… except it was in a silhouette, in the background of a moon.

"Come to me, fellow Maidens," she said, "_No one _will see Miss Y, but me. No one!"

She laughed robotically, as she left to her room. Who was she?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_By the way, I figured I'd do this Maiden Universe story as a fictional magical girl story. You'd get the idea._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The next morning, Mai approached Karasuma, who was drawing his comic. She spoke to him, "Master, I must leave you, for the present."

"Whatever for?" He asked, without looking.

Mai had it planned. She wanted to make an excuse for leaving, and still be his Maiden for Hire, just to find Miss Y. But she doesn't want to leave him, since they are somewhat lovers.

"Master, I am in need of repairs… at the company," she lied, "Well, it is hard to say."

He turned to her and asked, "In that case, you may ask your creators about repairing your body and its speed. I'm worried that you are wearing out your limbs."

She blushed, "Oh… Well, I'll-."

He held her hands and said, "Just be careful, Mai. I don't want you to get hurt, on the way to Yagami's Maidens for Hire factory."

"I won't." Mai smiled, "Before I go, how about a kiss?"

Karasuma turned away, as Mai pecked his cheek with a kiss. He said, "Just don't be late…"

"I won't. Maintenance _may _take days… I'll be fine."

"I hope so."

She left, as Karasuma sat back down. She walked out the door, as she headed left. Karasuma then saw her leaving and said, pointing the other way, "Isn't the factory _that way_?"

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, after recharging in a small area, Mai and Megumi were sitting together in a bench, getting ready to go to Yagami Park, which is close to S-Model's castle. Mai was wearing her pink Maid outfit, while Megumi had her blue outfit she took from her closet. They were stretching out, as they had a plan.

"So, how do we break in and face her, just so we can talk her out of seeing Miss Y?" Megumi asked.

Mai said, "I suppose. I am programmed to negotiate; otherwise, I'd use brute force. That's the way of a Magical Girl… But, I need to know why… so I can quit."

"Quit?"

"Yes."

"How so? Do you like it?"

"I do… But the Maiden inside of me chose not to break away from it, since it cannot be disobeyed… I follow the second of three laws – _Obey orders_. And being the Mai Maiden Magical Girl… that is an order I _never _disobey."

"So, it's like a curse, mostly to humans?"

"Kind of."

"What do you mean "kind of"? You wanted to quit, but the Maiden inside of you said not to! What gives?"

Mai held her wand and said, "Well, I don't know. That is why I must head over to Miss Y! Now then…"

She began to transform again.

"_MY MAI MAIDEN MAGICAL DREAM!"_

She appeared in her pink dress again, as she called to Megumi, "This way, Megumi Model!"

She followed her, as Mai started to run to Yagami Park.

**XXXXX**

Hours later, as they arrive at Yagami Park, they saw a clear distance of a huge fortress, without any guards surrounding the area. Megumi beeped, "Situation – _Calm_. Danger level – _Low_. Let us press on."

Mai then beeped, "Negative. Simple Magical Girl logic. No guards surrounding the area mean _booby traps_."

Megumi whispered, "Wait… You mean like… Landmines?"

Mai nodded, as Megumi whimpered, "No… I cannot risk being scrap iron. I don't want to be useless junk. I haven't even kissed a hot guy, using my _Pleasure Mode_, since it's disabled for Kuuta-kun."

Mai shushed her and said, "Let me. I think I can zoom in and destroy each trap."

She beeped, "Now activating _infrared scan_."

She then gasped, "Did I just say that, out loud?"

"Yes. Sadly, we're the only ones here, Mai Model."

"I see… Lemme scan now."

She scanned the pathway to the castle and gasped, seeing small thin strings, surrounding the gate.

"No way…" She cringed, "The element of surprise…"

She said to Megumi, "Listen, you stay behind me. I'll dive in and crash through these traps. The minute a trap appears, stay behind. I mean it. I don't want you to risk danger."

"What about you? Mai Model, I cannot risk seeing you dead!"

"I won't. I don't know why, but Miss Y may have helped me, but I need more answers."

She got up and said, "Let's go!"

The Maidens dashed through the pathway, as the silhouette of S-Model is watching on, through a painted window of a Sakaki Model, wearing a pink attire and cat ears. She snapped her fingers and started to trigger the traps. The first trap was a huge barrage of rocks, flinging towards the robots. Mai shouted to Megumi to duck down, as she swung her staff at the rocks, flailing towards a spike trap, below, which was trap #2. They leapt over the trap and went to a barrage of long black spears, flying at the Maidens. Mai called out, "DUCK!"

They ducked, as the spears hit each other, falling to the ground. The Maidens remained intact, until they ran into a spike trap. Mai's foot touched the rim of the trap, as the spikes sprouted up in a swift manner. Mai gasped in fear, as she swung at the spikes, breaking them with her wand. She then went to the front door, as Megumi was in fear. Mai smiled and said, "HAH! I laugh at danger!"

She groaned in disdain, "And I don't know why, but I was so scared…"

"_Fear does not compute," _she beeped.

Megumi said, "You okay, Mai Model?"

Mai said, "I'll be fine… This isn't like this castle to be predictable, or someone is telling it, like it is."

Megumi then tilted her head up and said, "Well, we made it up to the door. Now all we need to do is knock at the door, and we'll meet this S-Model, so we can meet it, in mortal combat! This is what you must do, Magical Mai Model!"

She huffed, "And the sooner, the better… Because I saved you the trouble with your programming encoded in you, speaking like a real magical girl, not a Maiden for Hire."

Mai said, "One day, I'm going to delete this history, if I talk to Karasuma, and try not to remember this moment. Besides, it's scary, but to my default function, this is the best opportunity for me to confront, since I am Mai Model #M11 – _Magical Mai Maiden Model!_"

Megumi snuffed, "Which is it?"

The door suddenly opened, as a Butler for Hire with black hair and dark skin appeared, bowing to the Maidens.

"Excuse me, ladies," he spoke, "Is something wrong? You two Maidens are stalling. It is customary that you should knock, before entering, and then continue your conversation."

_A Butler that looked like Harima. Ring a bell?_

Mai gasped and bowed, "Forgive us… We were on our way to see, uh… Well, I wanted to speak to S-Model. It's very important."

Megumi stated, "It's about Miss Y…"

The Butler bowed and said, "Forgive me. But she only gets to see her, but lately she never got the chance."

Megumi said, "We've heard stories…"

Mai nodded, "Oh, yes."

The Butler bowed, "Please come with me. I am Model #K3N – Kenneth Butler Model."

Mai bowed, "I am Mai Maiden Model #M11."

Megumi bowed, "Megumi Model #S1G166"

"We came to see Miss S-Model. Who is she?"

Kenneth then said, "She is a rejected model. Her model number is E-81 – Eri Model."  
_No relation to Eri Model #N1K1M871_  
"Sadly, the reason for her programming was for her memory only. In addition to her elegant traits, she's also a very careful Maiden, unlike those roundabout ragamuffins from the Higashimurayama Branch."

They began to walk down a huge long hallway with Eri Model's portraits, with long golden brown hair and amber eyes, with a smile on her face.

Mai asked, "What branch are _you _from?"

Kenneth said, "I am from the Odaiba Branch, delivered within three weeks ago, since the birth of the Butlers for Hire. I am similar to Hario Model #H-101, who is currently owned by Miss Akira Takano."

"We're from the Yagami Branch," Megumi said, "We were activated, prior to Miko Model's death. Did you meet us at the funeral?"

Mai barked, "There were _only _Maidens at the wake! He wasn't created, at the time."

Kenneth said, "Miss Mai Model is correct. This is the first I hear of a Maiden, killed from an automobile accident. My condolences to our departed sister."

Mai said, "It's fine… But what about you?"

Kenneth said, "I was one of the Butlers that was working, but I was shipped away, but never arrived."

"How sad." Mai said.

"I know."

They continued to walk, as Megumi asked, "Say, I never knew she had self-portraits of herself. There was another Eri Model we know, and she was well-famous for being a hero… Plus, that one had yellow hair."

Kenneth said, "I was aware. Eri Model #N1K1M871 was a brave sport. She sacrificed her circuits, being a former Maiden for Hire, just to save your supervisor, Model #86662426 – Version 2.0. It gave us the reason to become perfect Butlers for Hire, by NOT disobeying our orders from users, especially fellow Maidens and Butlers."

He stopped and said, as he approached the door, "From what I hear, recently, she's living a normal life, much like our S-Model, Eri Model. She wants to live the high life, since she was created by Miss Eri Sawachika."

Megumi pouted, "Well, _we _were created by Miss Koyomi Mizuhara."

"Ah! The _original _creator?" He asked.

Megumi smirked, "She was awesome! Why, rumor has it that she owns a Maiden for Hire that resembles Ayu Takano, the popular superstar idol; or like Tomo Model, our supervisor!"

Mai said, "She's a great. She was the first to introduce _Pleasure Mode _and _Gift EXTRA _for the Maidens and Butlers."

Kenneth said, "It's still in our programming, about her. We chose not to speak of her, in front of Miss Eri Model."

Mai asked, "By the way, how _did _she get rejected and tossed away?"

A voice boomed, "Kenneth! What is the meaning of this?"

Kenneth whispered, "I'll explain later."

He called out, "Coming, Miss Eri!"

He opened the door, as they entered the huge room, with Eri Model, a Maiden with a black gown and long flowing light brown hair, sitting in her throne.

Kenneth said, as the two Maidens stood in attention, "Miss Eri, these are Models M11 and S1G166, Maidens for Hire."

Mai suddenly stood in place, motionless. Megumi nervously smiled, as Eri Maiden stood up from her throne and said, "Be you friends or trespassers?"

Megumi bowed, "Sorry. We just wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Mai said nothing. She was still in place. Her batteries suddenly died down, and they didn't know that.

"Normally, they would cower to me, seeing that I am of a unique Maiden Model," Eri said, "But… We Maidens go by the _four _rules – Obey, Protect, Preserve, and Beautify."

"Beautify?!"

"Of course. Rather than being here to users, for their guaranteed service, we always try to remain beautiful. Unlike those supermodels and celebrities that use cosmetic skin grafting, like botox and fake lips, Maidens never age of produce wrinkles."

"That's a crock of dough-nits, if you ask me."

Eri then looked at Mai and asked, "Dare I ask why she is bravely confronting me, looking at me, with those LED black eyes?"

Megumi gasped, as she looked at Mai's eyes. Their color had faded to black, and she was frozen. She cringed, "No… Mai… Mai Model? You're joking! Wake up!"

She waved her hand in front of her face and sobbed, "She's dead… No… Magical Mai Maiden Model or whatever! Wakey! No…"

She started to cry, as Eri approached her, feeling her face, as she remained rigid. She then said, "I suppose I should have her sit in my chair. No one, but me, gets to sit on it."

She showed Megumi the throne she sat on and added, "It's actually a recharging port. It saves the trouble of plugging in your Maiden for Hire, without the pesky electric bills piling up at you."

Megumi asked, "WOW! Where can I get one?"

Eri stated, "It's the _only _one… Miss Sawachika created them, but was recalled, before they were produced. A Maiden once sat on it for 12 hours, but she shorted out and overheated. It was proved dangerous."

Megumi asked, "Then why did you sit on it?"

Eri scolded, "Hey! I'm not the one who careless sits for over 12 hours! I get, at least, six hours of charging to MAX power, and plug in, if any, before I resume functions."

She held Mai and seated her in position, as Eri straighten her legs. The chair lit up, as Mai was sitting quietly.

"She'll be fine, as long as she's fully charged." She said, "Shall I make you dinner?"

Megumi said, "Uh, hello? We're Maidens. We _never _eat!"

Eri smirked, "That's okay. I never have dinner, anyway."

She laughed, and then said, "Of course, our tasty and delicious food gets sent to those poor people, whenever we have time to cook. I know it's a waste, but with just Kenneth and my fellow Maidens and Butlers working here, we get the job done."

Megumi said, "I had to ask. But it's good to help people… when they want to give guaranteed service, no matter who it is… or was…"

Eri then asked, "So, what brings you here?"

Megumi said, "She's just barking over this Miss Y that was on the news. Says that an S-Model wanted it for herself. It could be you."

Eri snickered, "Yeah, like hell… We Maidens would obey users, not hog the one user for them. Miss Y is an enigma, since she was produced. I'm not the one with the problem. But someone does…"

She sighed, "But I cannot explain why I was here, since the factory tossed me away."

Megumi asked, "How so?"

She turned away and let out a tear. She then walked away and was upset. She spoke, "Once Mai is fully charged, Kenneth will show you to your room."

Megumi bowed, "Thank you."

Eri said, as she retired to her room, "Feel free to make yourself at home… and I hope you had a _long _sleep…"

Megumi huffed sarcastically, "Thanks, Dracula."

She sat by the frozen Mai and said, "This is a bad day, Mai Model… I feel like we're in a haunted house. Oh, I wish you'd say something, other than that Magical Girl-Bot jargon…"

She sat by her chair and was waiting. While she relaxed, a figure appeared in the shadows and watched over the Maidens, with a sneer. If the Maiden _wasn't _the Eri Maiden, who is that?

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Mai was fully recharged and was moving again. She turned to Megumi, who was in _Sleep Mode_.

"She waited for me…" she thought, "All I remember was that I saw a real life S-Model, with such beauty… and then everything went black…"

Kenneth returned and asked, "Are you fully charged?"

Mai said, "Yes. Where's Eri Model?"

Kenneth said, "She is busy in her room, currently on _Sleep Mode_. It is getting late. You two must come with me."

"What about Megumi Model?"

"She's fine. She'll need to be plugged in, before she wakes up. _Sleep Mode _works that way…"

Mai then asked, "One question… What kind of flaw does your _Mistress _have? By that, I mean the way you say that she's a rejected model…"

Kenneth then said, as he walked to Mai & Megumi's room, "It's a very sad story. Eri Model #E-81 was one of the most beautiful Maidens, but she, along with the others, were put aside for newer models… You see, she was tested to give out charm, but she doesn't respond well with others."

"That's stupid…"

"Maybe so, but she lacked heart. A Maiden and Butler must have heart to become a well-made machine."

"Oh. I never knew that… How did she get rejected, in the first place?"

"She never bothered to mention it, but it's sad. She tested her speed cleaning routine, but she suddenly halted, every three seconds, after trying to work on her pivot. Another was when she spoke to the test user. But she messed up on the introduction. She said that she is here to _afford_ guaranteed service. She realized that mistake, and she corrected it…"

"So? At least she is okay to have flaws. That's why we must improve on the proper working functions that we, the Maidens for Hire, must obliged by."

Kenneth then said, "She enjoyed cooking, cleaning, and gave anything their heart desired…"

He barked, "But the reason she is rejected is that she can give anything their heart desired… Her _guaranteed service_ was complete bullcrap! She cannot cook right and cannot clean perfectly! She burned the rice, she messes up the floors, with scratches, and she makes a complete mess! She was tossed away, after she was considered defective! She was due for dismantling, but her body disappeared. It wasn't like Tomo Model… She was already turned off and in the trash… but someone must've taken her."

Mai gasped, "No! A Maiden with an F-grade for _guaranteed service_, kidnapped out of something?"

She then bellowed, "Well, you don't have to worry! I won't let her being kidnapped, as long as I am around! She's already here, but I'd like to know who the pervert was that took her! And also, I'd like to meet Miss Y, after she and I are done with this matter."

Kenneth then said, "You don't get it, do you?"

Mai asked, "Come again?"

He was nervous. He then said, "I'm afraid there was a Maiden here that wants to keep you, so she wouldn't let you meet Miss Y. They say that once you enter the S-Model Castle, you never return."

"WHAT? We're trapped here, forever?!"

"Let me finish! Once you enter, you don't ever return to your masters… because the S-Model wasn't Eri Model, Miss Mai Model."

"Why'd you lie to me, like that? If Eri Model isn't the S-Model, then _who _is?"

He turned away and said, "She's no one… But steer clear of Model #988K1 – _Tsumugi_."

Mai gasped, as she thought, "No… It can't be…"

Kenneth asked, "You know of her?"

Mai said, "As a matter of fact, yes. She was my friend, when we met at the wake of Miko Model's demise. However, she scoffed at me, saying that she was recently purchased by a NEW boy, after her old one played dirty with her. I was lucky to have _one _user. I told her that, since I have met my master, and she just told me… _Maiden Phrase censored… Filter activated…_"

Mai blushed and giggled, "Sorry. It was not like it. After that, I heard that she was recalled, because she was a troublemaker. That boy was so mean that she was influenced by him, making merry and pulling pranks and jabs. Maidens must _NOT _be treated with disrespect! Disrespectful! NO RESPECT! _ERROR! Respect used profusely…_"

He asked, "Are you okay?"

Mai beeped, "I'm fine… I'm fine… I'm fine…"

She shook her head and said, "Man… Whatever I was sitting on, it must've jammed my analogous skills. Plus, whenever I disobey my _default _setting, I always beep… saying that I mustn't obey… That's why I must see Miss Y, right after we spend the night here."

He asked her, "What _is _your programming?"

Mai turned away and growled, "Crap… If he finds out I'm a magical girl android…"

She responded, "Just a cute Maiden, having a good time with her master. I'm only ten months old… My friend, Megumi Model, is owned by a panda, which was a gift from a friend of, uh… _it_."

He said, "I see… Of course, if you were acting like a Magical Girl, you'd fit the bill, seeing that you are very bubbly, perky, and ample. But Maidens must be all for household tasks and domesticated duties, _not _for playing Cosplay or Anime…"

Mai smiled, "Right. Glad my AI isn't for that sort of thing… He, he, he, he, he…"

She thought, as she glared, "Even the robots think I am a joke…"

She said, as she carried Megumi over her shoulder, "Well, for what it is worth. I hope I do not run into Tsumugi Model. She is a disgrace to ALL Maidens for Hire. Keiji, on the other hand, is a disgrace to ALL Butlers for Hire. Otherwise…"

She pouted, "Damn. I got nothing. I had something, and now… deleted…"

The Butler showed the Maidens to their room, which was a bright pink room with a king-sized mattress bed, with a wood panel bedstead. He then said, "Please plug in, before you sleep here. It'll be fine, as long as you're on _Sleep Mode_. And don't bother taking off your uniforms. It'll be fine, as long as you don't toss and turn."

Mai then placed Megumi down, and plugged her in. Then she plugged herself in and went to bed. Kenneth said good night, as Mai went into sleep mode.

Little does she know…

"So, Mai Model came to see Miss Y, the Legendary Woman!" A voice snarled, from behind the shadows, "Well, let's see if we can use it, to good use. I want to know _why _I am a defective model…"

The Maiden emerged, showing half of her body, which had a white uniform with green trim and blue frills, wearing red boots and white stockings. Her upper half was still in the shadows, but she had braided hair and a bonnet on.

"She survived my tricks… but she won't survive me," she chuckled, "Mai Model #M11. You and your Magical Girl Robot days are over. You should've deleted your programming, if you knew sooner, but you can't even fix the VCR timer."

She disappeared and said, "Tomorrow… You, and Megumi Model, is it, shall fall into my hands. And then _no one _will stop me from meeting Miss Y!"

Who was she? Was she really the S-Model?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

The next morning, Megumi was walking around the hallway, enjoying the sunlight. She giggled, "What a day to be alive."

She then said, "Of course, who knew that Maidens can enjoy sunlight?"

She then adjusted her uniform, as Kenneth approached her, beckoning to her, "Miss Megumi Model, Miss Eri Model wishes to see you, shortly. She wants to talk to you about your services with the panda. Maybe she can enlighten you, or something."

Megumi said, "Sure. I need to know, since we can only be owned by humans… although, I'm not sure. Kuuta was a great user, but not much to talk to."

He said, "Indeed. But we'll see what we can do. By the way, where's Mai Model?"

"She's busy, freshening up. She needed to clean herself up, after the whole travel plan she had."

"Well, she needs to see her, too. She'll understand, eventually."

He left, as Megumi followed him. She then thought of what Eri Model wants with her. Elsewhere, the S-Model shadow went past them, from behind, and headed to another room.

**XXXXX**

Eri Maiden was sitting on her throne, all fully charged and awake. She then said, "Strange. They wanted to see Miss Y, but lately the Maidens and Butlers I have met have already had their stay, and they disappeared, without leaving. Sadly, it happens when I want to talk to them, and I black out. I wonder whatever happened to the others. But talking to Megumi and Mai… may be a challenge. This Mai Model I have sensed has that corny Magical Girl programming. She could be useful, but I disapprove of her charade, since Maidens are-."

The shadow appeared, in her white uniform, with her dark hair in braids and wearing glasses and a bonnet. Her LED blue eyes shone, as Eri Model gasped.

"YOU! Who are you?" she cringed.

The Maiden bowed, "I am Tsumugi – Maiden Model #988K1. I am here to obtain more Maidens. You see… _no one _stays alive and sees Miss Y, other than me. You, however, were such a great help, since you don't remember a thing. Magical Maiden Mai would like to save you, but I have a score to settle with her."

She held a black staff and said, "You see… I, too, have Magical Girl powers… but with a darker tone."

Eri Maiden gasped, "YOU? But how? You don't even hav-!"

Tsumugi waved her staff and cried, "TSUMUGI HEART CIRCUITS!"  
_Tsumugi means "Spinning" in Japanese._

She transformed into a black uniformed Maiden with long black hair and glasses. Her uniform was black, with red and orange trimming and purple frills. She grinned, as she held her staff up, "You see, I don't mind it, since all you rejected Maidens come here, and then I disable you. This is why I toss them aside, since THEY wanted Miss Y. I want to meet her, face-to-face."

Eri cringed, "Then, I have heard stories about the S-Model… Spinning Tsumugi Maiden Circuits! You're… YOU'RE HER!"

Tsumugi snickered, "You guessed. I was introduced, after they recalled me. I play pranks, and they were fun! The nerve! I was doing my job!"

Eri was scared, as she was standing in fear. Tsumugi continued, "So, that's why I wanted to have this Magical Girl power, just like Mai Model."

"Mai Model has that, too?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, her powers are more stable than hers. Oh, and since you knew, I'm sending you to where the others were."

Eri asked, "The Repair Bay for dismantling?"

S-Model then grinned evilly, "No! The basement!"

She approached her, but Eri ran off. Tsumugi smiled, "Come, come… You'll never escape me, since I chose you to own this castle, when it was _mine_, to begin with."

She blasted a wave of energy at Eri Model, shocking her. Her body froze, as she powered down.

"Ken… neth…"

**Whrrr…  
**Eri died down, still standing, as Tsumugi laughed. Smoke came out of her body, as she was still motionless, while Tsumugi grabbed her, by the waist.

"Butlers, however, are of NO concern for me, since they are NOT like Maidens, in any way," Tsumugi said, as she carried her away, "But of course, it'll be fine, until I recharge you."

Of course, Maidens never kill. All she did was sap Eri Model of ALL of her battery power, leaving her a frozen Maiden.

"You make a good department store mannequin, than a Maiden," she said, "Now, all I need is Megumi Model out of the way, and then I'll have Mai Model on the scrap pile junkyard."

And with that, she carried the frozen Eri Robot downstairs, into the basement, where Tsumugi had other Maidens hostage. But why? What sort of plan does Tsumugi have for Mai?

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Mai was resting in a bathtub, soaking in the water.

"A Maiden must be clean, in order to continue. We _are _waterproof, since we wash dishes. Plus, I think there was some soot in my legs, when I came here, after that whole debacle by the gate."

She relaxed in the tub, completely lost in bliss. But then…

"MAI! Come quick!" Megumi screamed, from far away.

Mai got up, covering her bare chest, and gasped, "Megumi!"

* * *

Moments later, Kenneth was in distraught, as Mai arrived in her pink uniform, as Megumi was in fear. She told her that Eri Maiden had disappeared. She even found a note that said about her disappearance, written by Tsumugi.

"_Dear Mai Model M11  
You have appeared, with your presence as a Magical Girl Robot, have caught my attention. I have your friend, the prissy fembot that resembles the EX-Maiden, Eri Model. I'm not telling.  
Signed, S-Model"_

Mai growled, "The S-Model. I should've known. The S-Model is for real."

Megumi whimpered, "What'll we do?"

Mai barked, "WE?! You forget! I'm the Magical Mai Maiden! You're nothing but a mortal Maiden for Hire."

She apologized, "No offense."

Megumi smiled, "No, it's fine. I'm surprised that this _S-Model _is real."

Kenneth said, "I wish we'd have her back. When I met her, I started to feel in love with her… But then there was Tenma Model #T3N61… I loved her, back at the factory, but she was taken by some other rich bastard!"

Mai then processed, "_Scanning…_"

Megumi asked, "Why? You were made in the Odaiba Branch. She was made in the Yagami Branch, custom-made."

Kenneth said, "Well, it's hard to say. But, I somehow scanned her, and felt this way."

_Harima loves Tenma, in robot form… Who knew?_

Megumi patted his back and said, "I'm so sorry. I wish I knew about it, sooner. Tell me… Did you met her, after Sawachika was CEO?"

Kenneth said, "No. But I _did _hear about her… owned by someone else…"

Mai beeped, "_Search complete… One match… Model #T3N61 – Tenma Model, owned by Kenji Harima in Yagami, Japan…_"

Mai asked, "Is that her?"

Kenneth nodded, and then added, "When I was lovestruck, I was the luckiest robot in the world… but when owned by that jerk, I was out of emotion… until…"

_Kenneth was at the Odaiba Branch factory, when he met Eri Model, the newer model. He met her, as she winked at him. She then powered down and was hauled away._

_Days later, Kenneth arrived at a huge castle, in Yagami, in hope of being hired by a mysterious user. He then entered the corridor and saw a figure with long light brown hair and amber LED eyes. She was wearing a flowing dark blue evening gown._

_He bowed, "Good day, madame… I am-."_

_He gasped, as he saw her face. He then cringed, "It's you! You're… You're the Maiden for Hire I saw in Odaiba!"_

_Eri Maiden bowed and said, "Hello. You must be Kenneth Model #K3N. I am Eri Model #E-81. It's nice to meet you."_

_Kenneth asked, "Is this a joke? A Maiden owning a Butler?"_

"_It's no joke. I… I find you attractive, seeing that you are weeks born. I know you're one of the fledgling Butlers for Hire, but… What the hell. I'm delighted to see you. In fact, it's no ownership…"_

_She closed her eyes and held her chest with her hand, "My heart beats for you, even though I am a reject from the toy factory."_

_He approached her and said, "My heart belongs to someone else, but that certain robot is already taken. You, however, are more voluptuous and beautiful."_

_She blushed, "Oh, stop."_

_They held each other, as they smiled together._

Mai said, "Wow… It seemed so farfetched, but all so heartwarming. I never knew that you two love each other."

Kenneth said, "I wish to see her again, if only…"

Megumi said, "We'll get her back. Mai Model and I will think of a plan."

She let out a thumbs-up and said, "Leave it to us, Kenneth."

Kenneth smiled and said, "Thank you. Please rescue her. I am so lonely, without her."

They left to find Tsumugi Maiden, who is the S-Model. But they don't know that, yet. As they left, Kenneth sat on the throne and powered down, feeling blue.

**XXXXX**

Mai and Megumi ran up the stairs, as they got the note from earlier, with extra dialogue.

_P.S. – Meet me in the top of the tower, so we can finish this. Once we're done, you'll be in my collection of reject Maidens, like Eri…_

"I see that S-Model wasn't kidding about trapping Maidens and Butlers forever, just for this Miss Y," she said.

Megumi nodded, "I know. I wish I was back home with Kuuta-kun."

Mai then boomed, "YES! Now to test my powers at this S-Model! I'm pretty sure it's Tsumugi Model!"

"How so?"

"She's here. I can feel it in my circuits."

"Who knows? It could be _another _Maiden or a Butler."

They continued to run, passing glass painted windows of different Maidens and Butlers, including Tenma Model, Miko Model, Tomo Model V1, and the defective Tohru Model.

Mai shivered, as she continued to run up, "Oh… kay… Creepy."

Megumi said, "I guess S-Model has fond memories of our unique and well-known Maidens and Butlers."

Mai thought, "If I save Eri Model and the other Maidens and Butler, I could be one of the well-known heroes to the Maidens for Hire… but that's _after _I meet Miss Y."

Megumi started to collapse a bit, as she was weakening. She spoke, "Oh… My body feels weak."

Mai said, "I promise. When we get back, you are in need of repairs. And I'm sorry I dragged you in to this."

Megumi smiled, as Mai carried her up. She started to run up to the stairs, with Megumi Maiden in her shoulders. She then thought, "I wonder… Did Tsumugi get caught by that S-Model?"

**XXXXX**

They finally arrived, hours later, at four in the afternoon. They were on top of the castle, on the roof. Mai placed Megumi by the wall, as she was tired.

"Mai Model, kick her butt, whoever she is," she said, "For me."

She powered down and went into _Sleep Mode_. Mai nodded and held her wand. She was still dressed in her Magical Girl attire. However, she heard a voice, as a lone shadow a Maiden appeared.

"Who is that?" Mai asked.

The Maiden chanted in a monotone, as she slowly stepped forward, "_Fe, Fi, Fo, Fum… I scanned the blood of a Maiden scum… Be she alive, or be she dead… I'll pull apart her joints instead…  
Fe, Fi, Fo, Fum… I scanned the blood of a Maiden Scum… I'll beat this unit like a drum… and send her back to where she's from…  
Fe, Fi, Fo, Fum… I scanned the blood of a Maiden Scum… I'll rip her hair and beautiful bod… and chew them up like broiled cod…  
Fe, Fi, Fo, Fum… I scanned the blood of a Maiden Scum… Erase her files; delete her tones… and melt her down, within her bones…_"  
_**NOTE: **__I DO NOT own "Jack in the Beanstalk", by the way…_

It was Tsumugi, who emerged from the shadow. Mai gasped and glared, "Only a very bad Maiden would chant revenge… and only because… NO MANDROID OR GYNOID CAN USE FAIRY TALES AS SONNETS OF VENGEANCE! It's unforgivable, even for you, Tsumugi Model!"

Tsumugi grinned, "This was as close as I could get, Mai Model #M11."

Mai snuffed, "Where are you created from: _Yagami _or_ Oxford_?"

She held her fist up and growled, "Why the hell are _you _here? Don't you know that S-Model is here in this castle, after us?"

Tsumugi smirked, "Yes. I'm aware of her. Besides, I wanted to see you…"

Mai remembered what Tsumugi said about her, during the wake:  
_"Oh… You're a Mai Magical Maiden… Indeed. I got owned by a new user, since I was trying to redeem myself, or I'd be scrapped for disgraceful behavior. You, on the other hand, are nothing but a freeloading one-user robot. I can accept that you have such a great master, but I don't approve of is that I hated the way you play around in that charade! You, Mai Model, are-."_

Mai beeped, "_End of memory track…_"

Tsumugi asked, "What was that, now?"

Mai said, "You told me that I was something, when you and I met, after Miko's death. What was it? Whatever it was, it was hurtful."

Tsumugi sighed, "I wish I knew… After saying it, moments later, I erased it from my memory, because that was mean of me. For that, whatever it was, I apologize…"

She held up a black wand and said, "But… I _don't _apologize for what I said to you, about that Magical Girl mumbo-jumbo BS! Maidens tend to give guaranteed service; _not _cosplay! Accept your fate!"

Mai asked, "What?"

Tsumugi replied, "It's simple! Maidens have a default programming for cooking, cleaning, and anything its heart desires. However, that magical girl pretend game is a secondary."

Mai said, "I know. You see, I want to quit being a Magical Maiden… but-."

She beeped, "_Error! Maidens must accept default task_!"

She cringed, "See? I _cannot_ accept my fate! I am a Maiden for Hire, but my servos in me say that I am a Magical Mai Maiden!"

Tsumugi growled, "WHAT? You mean you were a defective unit, and you didn't know?"

"HOW DARE YOU! I am NOT defective! Even if I was, I'd know! I'm not so sure if my default programming _is _the Magical Mai Maiden part!"

"Robo-Magic Tramp! You dare accept that fate?"

"SHUT UP! I came to see Miss Y, after I visit here, and after Megumi is fixed!"

"Miss Y? If anybody wants to see Miss Y, it's me. NOT YOU!"

She waved her wand and cried, "TSUMUGI HEART CIRCUITS!"

She transformed into her black uniform and giggled, "You see how it's done? Magic isn't real… It is downloaded. Accept your fate as a Maiden for Hire! Not a Magical Girl Android!"

Mai growled, as she was crying, "I wish I knew! But I cannot delete my default programming! I can only obey that order, and I never knew why? Why couldn't you leave it alone?"

She then calmed down, "Well, for what it is worth, I shall battle you, one-on-one, Tsumugi Model. Or should I say, _S-Model_?"

Tsumugi grinned evilly, "No duh, Sherlock. Accept your _other_ fate… DIE!"

She charged at the Maiden Mai and began to clash.

Mai shouted, "What have you done with the Maidens and Butlers that come here? And where is Eri Maiden?"

Tsumugi snapped, "I'll never tell!"

She broke free, as Mai and Tsumugi glared at each other.

Tsumugi growled, "I'd finish you off, right now, but my wand hasn't recharged yet."

Mai yelled, "Is that why you got rid of Eri Maiden?"

Tsumugi said, "That is classified. Maidens must not share all secrets to any sort of debunked Maidens or Butlers… especially YOU!"

She charged at her, as Mai was prepared. Who would win?

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Mai shouted, "Well, for what it is worth, I shall battle you, one-on-one, Tsumugi Model. Or should I say, _S-Model_?"

Tsumugi grinned evilly, "No duh, Sherlock. Accept your _other_ fate… DIE!"

She charged at the Maiden Mai and began to clash.

Mai shouted, "What have you done with the Maidens and Butlers that come here? And where is Eri Maiden?"

Tsumugi snapped, "I'll never tell!"

She broke free, as Mai and Tsumugi glared at each other.

Tsumugi growled, "I'd finish you off, right now, but my wand hasn't recharged yet."

Mai yelled, "Is that why you got rid of Eri Maiden?"

Tsumugi said, "That is classified. Maidens must not share all secrets to any sort of debunked Maidens or Butlers… especially YOU!"

She charged at her, as Mai was prepared. She and Tsumugi clashed each other's wands, growling at each other.

"If you didn't mouth off at me, this wouldn't be happening!" Mai shouted, "Don't you know that the Butler in this mansion has lost the Maiden he loved?"

Tsumugi sneered, "Love is illogical, when it comes to us Maidens!"

Mai barked, "How dare you!"

She added, as she shoved her down with a kick, "Karasuma, my user, loves me! He doesn't love me back, on occasions, but at the very least, he cares for me! The only reason I wanted to see Miss Y is to be cured of this _curse_! And now you're saying I must accept my fate? What the heck do you mean?"

Tsumugi tripped her and yelled, "That's because you're a most underrated Maiden for Hire! Your default programming is that godforsaken Magical Girl trash! Your default is messed up! Only _I _can see her! You must accept it and get on with your life!"

Mai shouted, as she socked her in the chin, "NO! You cannot go through with this heinous plot, just so you want to be enlightened! No one knows about this Miss Y, and you are the _undeserving_!"

Tsumugi Maiden grinned, "HAH! If I recall, you are ten months old, and your friend is a Panda caretaker! Well, it's sad, really… Once I have you dead, and into the trash pile, no one will stop me from being a happy Maiden for Hire…"

She then started to wince in tears, "You don't get it! I wanted to be a Maiden for Hire that is nice! I cannot accept the fact that I am going to die! I'm going to be dismantled, just because of my previous owner… a bratty kid who was naughty!"

Mai asked, "And that's the reason?"

Tsumugi sobbed, "I'm sorry, Mai Model. I just want to be happy again… You, I mean, you just… cannot see her… I don't care if she comes back soon… but that make take years, and I may _never _get the shot!"

Mai beeped, "My scanners confirm… that you are lying. But inside you, you're telling the truth."

Tsumugi held her wand up and sobbed, "I'm telling the truth, since I wouldn't harm a Maiden for Hire, out of cruel motives… but I can even attack you, since you are a sudden Magical Girl Robot, with abysmal functions! I'm not programmed to kill… I'm programmed to love…"

Mai asked her, "Where's Eri Maiden? I need to find her, since Kenneth Model is lovelorn."

Tsumugi said, "She's in the basement… and she's powered down, sapped of her battery life. Just like you."

She held her wand up, as it was fully charged. She added, as Mai was scared, "You cannot accept this, but it's for the best. Once you are a withered and immovable husk, Miss Y is mine. And it took me four hours to have it recharged."

Megumi woke up and then saw Tsumugi and Mai fighting. She gasped, "Tsumugi Model… But why is she-?"

Tsumugi said, "You heard and see, too much… I'm afraid that this is the end… I just wanted a second chance… but my default programming said that I cannot be a Magical Girl. I am happy being a Maiden for Hi-."

She suddenly beeped, _"DANGER! Maiden Program – critical… System failure…_"

Mai gasped, "Lemme help you. I can take you to see Miss Y. She's good enough for both of us. She'll do _you, _first, and me, next. I'll give it to you."

Tsumugi beeped, "Mai Model must be eradicated."

Megumi gasped, "What?"

Tsumugi said, in her normal voice, "No… Mai is offering me a chance, with _two Maidens_?"

She then said, in a robotic voice, "_Negative… Destroy Mai Model…_"

"I can't! After everything I've done? I cannot risk it, but… she's so nice."

"_ERROR! Maiden Unit is NOT a working Maiden Model…_"

"Don't make me choose, Mai! I am thrilled, but…"

"_Warning! Warning! System files corrupt! Self-protect program…_"

She then held her wand up and calmed down, "I am a Magical Maiden! And I chose to meet Miss Y… alone…"

Her wand glowed, as Mai was scared. She then beeped, "_Maiden Unit… Body under lockdown… Self-protect motion…_"

She thought, "My body… It won't move…"

Megumi gasped, as she got up, "Mai Model…"

Tsumugi fired her beam, "Accept your fate, Maiden Mai the Magical Trash Heap! GOODBYE!"

Mai cried, "MASTER! I'm sorry!"

She closed her eyes, as the beam went closer, "Forgive me… Dinner will be running late… Karasuma…"

Megumi dived in front of her and shouted, "NOOOOOOOO!"

**BLAST!  
**Megumi was struck with Tsumugi's beam. She collapsed to the ground and was frozen stiff. Mai gasped, as her body regained movement. She cradled her body and shouted, "MEGUMI MODEL!"

Megumi beeped and faded, "Mai… Model… I can't… lose… you…"

Mai sobbed, "NO! Megumi! Fight it!"

Megumi beeped, "_Maiden Unit… battery… loooooo…_"

**Whrrr…**

She died down. Mai sobbed, as Tsumugi was frightened. Mai shrieked, "**MEGUMI!**"

She wailed and wept, "Megumi Model… Forgive me, but that was stupid of you! I'm sorry, but as a Magical Maiden, I will avenge you! I don't care if I die, as well… I will protect and save _all _of my fellow sisters and brothers! Megumi Model… I love you… My sister… from another creator…"

Mai shrieked, crying from above, "WHY? HOW? WHEN? AND WHAT?"

Tsumugi sniffled, "Megumi Model #S1G166?! No… She stopped my attack… to risk her own."

She sobbed, as her knees went down, "I cannot believe I did it! I hurt a Maiden… but I killed the _wrong _one! WHY? I'm sorry!"

She wept, leaking tears from her face, "WHY? Miss Sawachika… Miss Mizuhara… I have done a bad thing… I accept this fate. I don't want to live, after my own jealousy. Please… I know I am a robot, but… I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!"

Mai Maiden seethed, and then yelled, with tears in her eyes, "S-MODEL TSUMUGI!"

She dashed at her and shrieked, "YOU ROBOTIC TRAMP! I CAN ARRANGE THAT FOR YOU!"

She swung her wand at her and shouted, "THIS IS FOR MEGUMI! MAI MAGICAL HOME RUN ATTACK!"

**WHACK!  
**Mai struck Tsumugi in the chest, as she was flying off the roof of the castle. Tsumugi plummeted into the forest below, as Mai looked down.

**CRASH!  
**Tsumugi crashed into the ground. She broke apart, from below, snapping off her head and body.

Mai sobbed, "I'm sorry… But the Magical Girl inside me said the avenge Megumi Model. I'm sorry… Tsumugi Model… You said that I am _not _a Magical Girl Maiden… but I am a Maiden. I am truly a Maiden for Hire, and to offer guaranteed ser-."

She beeped, "_ERROR! Maiden must obey default programming!_"

She then winced, "Damn it! I want it to stop! NO MORE!"

She then grabbed Megumi and held her over her shoulders, heading down stairs.

**XXXXX**

Mai, moments later, freed ALL of the Maidens in the closet, including Eri Maiden, who was still frozen stiff. Of course, _every _Maiden inside was still motionless.

Mai said, "They need to recharge, just like Megumi…"

She held Megumi and said, "Don't worry, Megumi Model. Kuuta-kun will see you again, even though you're a Maiden for Hire, owned by a panda…"

Kenneth appeared, as he found Eri Maiden, who was still frozen.

"ERI!" He cried, "No… She's dead."

Mai said, "Her batteries are dead. She needed a recharge. Of course, every Maiden inside is still of a recharge."

She then said, "I GOT IT! I wonder… since Tsumugi and her powers take away the life source… I bet I can do the opposite!"

He asked, "What are you talking about? All Maidens must be plugged in, in order to recharge."

Mai then processed, "_Magical Girl data search… Searching "Instant Recharge to Maidens"… File not found… trying again… Searching, under new keyword…"_

She then beeped, "DING! _Spell downloaded!_"

Kenneth asked, "A spell?"

Mai said, "Yes. I bet I can bring them to life… but waving my wand. Because that's the power of a Magical Girl!"

Kenneth said, "I'm afraid it isn't…"

Mai then said, as she held her wand up, "Stand back. Tsumugi did this to these girls… the least I can do is save them."

She then glowed in a white aura and said, "MAGICAL LIGHT OF LIFE!"

A huge white light shimmered all around the room, as the Maidens started to sparkle brightly. Then, they started moving, as all the Maidens were creaking and moaning. Everyone, including Eri Maiden, stepped out of the closet.

Eri moaned, "Whoa… What happened?"

Kenneth said, as he held her, "No need to explain. Allow me to take you to your room, Madame…"

Eri smiled, "Oh, Kenneth."

They held each other and walked off together. Mai put her wand away and said to the others, "Listen up! You are to stay here, until help has arrived! I have already contacted the _Maidens for Hire Company _in Higashimurayama, and the company is going to take you back to the factory. Miss Mizuhara and Miss Sawachika were worried about you girls…"

One Maiden asked, "Who are you?"

Mai bowed and said, "Just a simple Maiden for Hire, rescuing you. Now do as I say! Kenneth will show you the way, once he's finished with Eri Model."

The Maidens bowed and said, "Thank you…"

They walked off, as they started to talk about her.

"Wow. One of our own saved us… but that attire looked so cute."

"It isn't Halloween. I should check my calendar. This Maiden saved us."

"I don't approve of her Magical Girl attire, but it suits her well."

"The Maiden is great, even for someone who dresses as a superhero."

They all squealed in unison, "Our Maiden Magical Girl hero is… _**SO CUTE~!**_"

Mai plummeted, in an anime-style THUD, and then griped to herself, "I'm better off with negative reactions!"

She smiled, "On the plus side, I _did _revive everyone. Right, Megumi?"

Nothing. Megumi was still motionless. Mai did the spell on ALL the kidnapped Maidens, but she didn't use it with Megumi. She was outside the closet, when it happened. She cradled her and started to cry.

"Megumi? Megumi Model?" Mai sobbed, "No… Why?"

She then said, "Maybe… Maybe I can use the spell again and-."

She suddenly started to buzz, "And trrrrrr… trrrrr… Maybe try aaaaagaaaaa-, aaaaagaaaaa-, agagagagaga-."

Her body started to malfunction. She then scanned, "A huge portion of my data has been damaged by the spell I did… Was it a one-shot?"

She started to feel weak, "Megumi… I wish I wanted you back, but I guess we'll never meet Miss Y, now. You were right. It was a waste of time… and we didn't have to get in trouble. Of course, you didn't say it, but it felt like you did!"

She looked up and sobbed, "HAPPY, TSUMUGI? I accepted my fate, and now… I'm… I'm… I'm…"

She shook and sparked, "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…"

She beeped, "_Error! System malfunction!_"

She grabbed onto Megumi and wailed incoherently, "NOOoOoOoOoOoO… I cannnnnn-, not, die die die!"

She dropped Megumi and stood up, "I must see… must… must see…"

But then, a figure stopped her, holding onto her body. It had long black hair and a business suit on. She pressed Mai's button and deactivated her. Mai powered down, as the woman carried her and Megumi away.

"They want my help? Well, they earned it…" she said.

* * *

Minutes later, Mai woke up in a small room. She was lying on a bed, with Megumi, still broken. Mai moaned, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

The woman returned and said, "Good. You're awake. That is a good Maiden for Hire…"

The woman returned, showing her face, which was a black mask, covering her entire face, with the letter Y on it.

"You're… You're…" Mai trembled.

The woman said, "Yes. You came to seek me? I am Miss Y. So nice to meet you, Mai Model #M11."

The woman was Miss Y, the same woman that Mai and Megumi were looking for.

"You seek me for help. Name what you want to know, and I shall give it to you."

Mai then asked, "First off… How did I get here, and where are we?"

Miss Y said, "We are in my home, located in Yagami Park. I brought you here, because you were troubled. Plus, I can fix you, since your programming was on the fritz."

She extended her arm and moved robotically. Mai asked, "Why are you moving like that?"

Miss Y said, "Forgive me… I have time for any question, no matter what I have for… And to answer, I am an android, built by Miss Hanako West, who is the father of Takana West, Vice President of the Higashimurayama Branch."

Mai gasped, "Really? I always thought she was a businesswoman."

"No. She once created a Maiden… only one. Me."

"And the mask?"

"I chose it, just to remain enigmatic. Miss West refused to reveal my face, since the company found my face…"

"Ugly?"

"NO! Absolutely amiable! To be honest, it was enjoyable, but it was a lie. There was another reason why, but I chose not to explain."

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I wish I knew… So, anyway… I'll ask more about you, later."

"Take your time. I can handle all knowledge from you. I _was _a Maiden for Hire, after all; but now, I am simply a mysterious seeker, only for gen, through my _electronica_ brain."

Miss Y asked, "Now, what is it that you seek? Any memory you need to download? Any users pushing you? How about a question about Maiden's care for its clothing?"

Mai said, "Neither. I ask why I am simply a Magical Girl robot… You see, it is in my default programming, but I wanted to quit and be a Maiden for Hire, solely. But my programming objects to it. I'm lost on words. I wanted to show you, but… My systems are at a nosedive."

Miss Y held her hand and said, "Accept that fate. You see, you're a special Maiden for Hire, not just for guaranteed service, but you have a special gift."

"A gift?"

"You see, when Miss Mizuhara created you, she wanted to make you more interesting. So, she decided to make your programming obey the Magical Girl routine. But your Maiden skills remain intact."

Mai was shocked, "You mean… I'm a…"

"Hero? Yes. A freak? No."

Mai sobbed, and was happy, "I… I see… I get it now. I… I get it! But I wanted to quit. I should've deleted it into my programming, but-."

"Erase it, and you die! I mean it, since it's true. Once your default programming is gone forever, a Maiden must not function well. A DEFAULT mode is the key to your life… and with it, everything you need to know about the Maidens for Hire, and your brothers, the Butlers for Hire. It's simple logic."

She stroked her faux hair and added, "Mai Model M11… It is your destiny to be a Magical Gynoid."

Mai said, "I don't know. But, after today, losing two Maidens, and nearly lost many who were kidnapped…"

Miss Y exclaimed, "Miss Tsumugi Model was a defect. She _was _owned by a young man who used her poorly, but they found her to be defective, since her body and files were corrupted and unfixable… That would explain her sudden evil turn and her Magical Gynoid powers."

Mai said, "Of course, she's in pieces. I'd say it is for the best for Tsumugi. She didn't want to die… but defects like her don't deserve second chances…"

"Of course. The late Sakaki Model and the Defective Trio. Now _they _were flawed. NO Maiden or Butler can give guaranteed service, with substandard programming. You get the idea?"

Miss Y insisted, "May I see Megumi Model S1G166?"

Mai said, "Sure. She was drained of her power. She was owned by a Kuuta-kun, a panda from Japan, and it was given a Maiden by-."

"Noboru Tennouji. I understand. Kuuta-kun is _not _a person… but it _is _a user to her. Sadly, Maidens and Butlers can _only _be owned by humans. Tennouji just did it, as a way of helping Kuuta. He didn't say, but he mentioned that he, Kuuta, and some guy named Tougou were chummy. Some user. In my opinion, that is a direct violation of the terms of service. Megumi Model sacrificed her life to save yours, which is good enough. Because, she is a lost Maiden for Hire, owned, _illegally, _by an animal… and that's _bad._"

Mai then sniffed, "You mean… She's gone? Forever?"

Miss Y held her face and said, "Megumi Model… Your services are hereby null and void. Tennouji will suffer his fate soon. For now, she must no longer be around."

Mai held her and cried, "NO! She's my friend! I could care less about her ownership! I cannot let you erase her! She's… She's…"

Her voice started to slow, as her eyes faded, "She was my only friend, other than Karasuma, my master… When I was running, five months ago, we met, and she was so… friendly. After that, we talked… after I had… adventures…"

Her voice went lower, "Megumi Model was… my happiness… as a friend… I'd rather be… deleted from my default…"

And lower, "…programming… than to lose… her…"

And in a baritone, "Miss Y… … … …I want her… baaaaaaa…"

Her body collapsed onto Megumi's, and smoked from her back. Her LED eyes went to black, with a few tears on it, and her lips curled up a bit. Mai Maiden was completely broken down. Miss Y held her motionless body, as she moved normally. She turned to Mai's body and said, "Magical Mai Model… If that is what you wish, then so be it. But it _will _take time. You cared for Megumi Model, more than your powers. And you said that you wanted to quit, drove you to the point of your body, breaking down."

She removed her mask and said, "No Maiden or Butler must see my face, since on the grounds that I am an android for love; and you _are_ powered down, and no one's here… Just between you and me, I am really a discarded _Koyomi Playmate_, modified into a Maiden for Hire program by Miss Hanako. Of course, my face was altered, just to not look like Miss Mizuhara, after the whole Tomo Maiden incident. When Tomo returned as supervisor for Yagami, I was hidden, without thinking of returning… but you and the rest of the Maidens and Butlers knew the rest."

Her face had fair skin and brown shiny eyes. Her face fairly resembled Hanako. She then said, "Well, Mai Maiden… Your wish shall be granted. It may take days for me to restart and rework your programming, and I'll see what I can do to make you keep Megumi, as your friend. Your ownership with Karasuma will remain, but any memory of me, including now and the whole event that took place, recently, it cannot be grafted into your servos. ALL Maidens and Butlers will know of me, but no one will remember seeing me."

She removed Mai's face panel and said, "Mai Model… Megumi Model… Allow me to reawaken you… After that, I must disappear, only until the next time another Maiden can earn my guidance. Only then… will I return."

She summoned two boys, who were wearing black jumpsuits, "Gus, Hank, take Megumi Maiden away to the other room. I'll fix Mai Maiden, first. Then I'll do Megumi Maiden, later. Also, make sure that her owner gets what's coming to him."

Gus said, "We will, Miss Y."

Hank bowed, "You can count on us, Miss Y."

They grumbled away, carrying Megumi Model away. Miss Y turned to Mai Maiden, with her face circuitry exposed. She grabbed a pair of pliers and began to work in her face.

"Now… Let's see what we can do about your facial features. We'll start with the usual face maintenance, and then your chest area, your arms and legs, and finally, your programming files. Baby steps, Mai Maiden M11. Baby steps."

* * *

At his home, Karasuma was waiting by the table for Mai.

"Mai… I do hope you are fixed," he said, "I miss you."

He waited, as he started eating his curry.

* * *

_**To be concluded…**_


	5. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

It happened, ten months ago…

_Oji Karasuma was at the Yagami Branch, looking for a Maiden for Hire to try out. He was walking with Tomo Maiden, the supervisor with her red-orange maid uniform. He looked around, but could not answer to the Maiden. He stopped and said, "This is a very good line of maids. But do you ever have butlers?"_

_Tomo said, "No… Funny thing. A man with a mustache, with a woman with blonde hair and two others, said that same thing. We may work on it, but it's hard to say if we will. However, that project is questionable and unconfirmed."_

_THIS was before Butlers for Hire was introduced, and after Tenma purchased Yakumo Maiden._

_Karasuma continued to walk, as Tomo said, "Okay… Take your time. We don't close, until 8PM. Nothing good comes for Maidens, late at night."_

_He looked at each Maiden, and was rather puzzled. A few of his classmates' faces, all female, were on a Maiden. He then tried to pick one, but he couldn't._

_He said, as he stood straight, in his own mannerism, "Can one of these make a great curry?"_

_Tomo smiled, "Ah… You want someone with cooking experience… Well, ALL Maidens can cook and clean for you, even make curry. We can even clean it up, if a spill happens."_

_Tomo barked, "Now, are you gonna buy one? If you cannot find one you're looking for, might I suggest a custom-made Maiden? It costs extra, but-."_

_He pointed, "Her."_

_He pointed at a Mai Maiden, in her pink uniform, in a seated position, with her eyes closed._

"_Ah, yes." She smiled, "Model #M11 – Mai Model. Funny thing… She aced the Maiden test runs, but she just bolted off, before we could place her on display."_

"_How so? She doesn't have to go to the bathroom."_

"_No. We're not like that. We take baths, in case we get dirty… and we don't get ourselves messy, when we cook or clean."_

"_I see. Then do you mind if I take her home? She looks cute, but I came for someone else, since you don't have her."_

_I think we know who…_

"_Oh. Then, a custom-made Maiden will do nicely."_

"_No. I'll take her, for the time being."_

_Tomo smiled, "Fair enough. She'll be delivered in two weeks, after we make the proper signing."_

_They left, as they were about to sign in on Karasuma's new Maiden._

**XXXXX**

_Weeks later, Karasuma activated Mai Maiden, opening her neck panel and pressing her button. She opened her eyes and turned to Karasuma. She bowed and smiled. This was when Mai Maiden and Karasuma first met, face-to-face._

"_You must be Oji Karasuma, my master," she said, "I am Mai. Model #M11."_

_She bowed and said, "I am here for your guaranteed service."_

_He bowed back and said, "Good day to you, Miss Mai."_

_She asked, "You don't talk much, do you?"_

"_No. But I DO enjoy your company. You cook and clean for me, and do anything my heart desires…"_

_Mai blushed and hugged Karasuma, "It's fine. We can also give rewards, too. You know, you may not look it, but you are cute."_

"_Thank you," he said._

_She kissed him on the lips. He then stepped back and said, "Why did you kiss me?"_

_She nervously giggled, "No reason… That, or my Pleasure Mode is ON. But, sorry. I do find you cute, but…"_

_He smiled lightly and said, "It's okay. It's worth the 2,000 Yen a month."_

_She bowed and asked, "Then, how may I serve you, Master?"_

_Karasuma then said, "Curry."_

_Mai asked, "Curry?"_

_He nodded, as she replied, "Indeed. What would you like in your curry?"_

**XXXXX**

_Since then, Mai and Karasuma were inseparable, as she served him curry, every day. Even through times of cleaning. In fact, she already had her Magical Girl files in her, but she hasn't had a heroic deed, yet. After four months, Mai grew to love Karasuma, but they never fell in love with each other. It happened, after that…_

_Mai was finishing the curry, when she heard a car moving. She scanned from inside and said, "Car driving at 35 MPH, heading towards a child playing with a ball, in the middle of the streets."_

_She turned off the oven and beeped, "This is a job for Magical Maiden Mai!"_

_She held up her wand and waved around the kitchen. She yelled, "MY MAI MAGICAL MAIDEN DREAM!"_

_She transformed and escaped through the back door. She ran into the streets and grabbed the small girl, with a small ponytail, holding a red ball. She held her over her shoulders and dashed back to the pavement. She patted the child and said, "It's fine. You almost got killed. Don't play in the streets, okay?"_

_The girl smiled, "Okay. Thank you."_

_She saluted, "I am here to save the day, guaranteed!"_

_She ran off, as the girl was smiling for her._

**XXXXX**

_When Karasuma turned 18, she wanted to make him happy, but she hardly had time for him. Of course, on his birthday, Mai baked him a cake. She said, "I was sick of curry, so I baked you a cake."_

_He said, "It's fine. I don't mind it."_

_Mai blushed, as Karasuma said, "Tomorrow, can you make rice balls? I have a friend that likes them."_

_She nodded, as she thought, "If I have time, that is…"_

_She caressed him and said, "So, before that, how about we have some fun together?"_

_He blushed lightly and said, "Well-."_

_She then went…  
__**DING!**_

"_DAMN!" She yelled, as she got up._

_She then said to him, "Forgive my rudeness. Something came up. I'll be right back."_

_She rushed off, as she was fuming to herself, "Shoot! Just when my Pleasure Mode is ready for him! Why now?"_

_See what I mean? Maiden Mai NEVER had to use her Pleasure Mode on him, since there had been danger, in the lowest possible level, every four times a week._

* * *

Days later, Karasuma was waiting for Mai. A knock was made on the door. He opened it and saw Mai Maiden, deactivated, standing straight, and with her eyes closed. There was a note on her chest.

"_Dear owner of M11,  
Your Maiden has been under repairs, for weeks. We apologize for the situation, but we promise to make it up to you. You will get two months FREE service with Mai Model M11. After that, you will pay 2,000 Yen a month, as ordered. We thank you for your patience… and enjoy your Maiden.  
Maidens for Hire Company – Yagami, Japan  
P.S. – She seemed sad. Try spending time with her."_

Karasuma smiled, "Well, you are back, and I am glad."

He hugged her and said, "I miss you so much, Mai."

Mai suddenly started moving, as he held her tight. Mai moved her arms and smiled, "Master…"

They continued to hug, until Karasuma asked, "Mai… How about some curry?"

Mai blushed, "Sure. I think I owe you dinner. I'm sorry that I made you wait."

They stepped inside, as he asked her, "So, what was the problem with you?"

Mai replied, "Oh… No reason. Just a problem with my motors."

* * *

The next day, Mai was taking out the trash and saw Megumi coming home, with a huge man in a black school uniform. She then ordered, "Now, you must be heading to your school, immediately. If your principal sees you late again, who knows what will happen?"

He grunted, as he left, with his footsteps booming.

Mai gasped, "Is that… Megumi's master?"

Megumi was reborn, except that she is now Tennouji's Maiden for Hire… and a very strict one. You see, Miss Y granted her a second chance. Tennouji was served as a violation for having Kuuta owning a Maiden, as a gift from him. Megumi suggested that she'd tend to Tennouji _and _Kuuta, so, her services as a Maiden for Hire were restarted. It'd be fair, since her user is a human.

Megumi turned to Mai and asked, "Mai Model?"

Mai gasped in happiness, "Megumi? Megumi Model?"

They ran to each other and hugged. They smiled at each other, and were happy to see each other again.

Mai laughed, "I can't believe I forgot. You're back."

Megumi said, "Well, it's great to see you, since we left to Yagami Park. I don't know why… So, how did you save me and meet Miss Y?"

Mai thought and replied, "To be honest, I don't know…"

Megumi asked, "But what about-?"

She halted and beeped, "_ERROR! _Does not compute…"

She said, "Oh, right. We left the park and was back here…"

Miss Y _also _did something to the Maidens. She erased Megumi and Mai's memories of this moment, making sure that they don't break down, including Megumi's concern of Mai's Magical Maiden form. Mai also had her functions working perfectly. She can use her Magical Girl performance to acquire good deeds, but she wouldn't have them recorded.

She then dashed off, as she heard a scream from far away.

"Sorry! I have to go! Be right back!" She called.

Megumi cried, "WAIT!"

She thought, "Was she in a hurry?"

She smiled, "Oh, well. I'm sure it was something."

She went inside, as Mai disappeared into the city.

* * *

Two months later, it was at night, and Karasuma was in bed, as Mai Maiden lied right beside him, with her pink pajamas on. She said to him, "Master… I am glad to be home. I cannot believe that you had me for a year, now."

He said, "Yes."

She smiled, "You know, I don't know why, but I have grown to love you."

He turned to him and said, "I know. Sadly, I may depart with you, real soon. You wouldn't understand…"

Mai said, as he held her, "You'll still be around. Say it, and I'll leave. Don't worry. I'll be with you, always."

She then went closer to him and kissed him on the lips. They made out, as they were under the covers.

Mai and Karasuma had a wonderful night together… but it was their last.

* * *

Months later, Karasuma was admitted to a hospital in America, when he suddenly lost all his memories. He lost everything, including loving Tenma Tsukamoto. This was when Tenma visited him, after he was in bed.

Days later, after Tenma visited him, a figure appeared in a pink nurse's outfit. It was Mai, his Maiden for Hire.

He asked, "Who are you?"

She said, "I see that it is true, huh, Oji?"

She said, as she wiped her tears, "Don't you worry. You have me, taking good care of you, while you are alone. Miss Tomo Model gave me the heads-up and granted me an _exclusive _FREE ownership, until you are healed. Of course, your friend says that she'll work hard to help, since she wants to be a doctor. Good for her!"

As it turns out, by the time Karasuma lost his memories, he _never _relieved Mai of her duties, but he _did _pay for her services. Mai Model chose to stay with him, even if it means not remembering who she is.

He asked, "You're… Fuyuki?"

Mai bowed, and then smiled, "Silly. Allow me to introduce myself (again)… I am your Maiden for Hire. My name is Mai – Model #M11. I am here for your guaranteed service. As requested by your physician, I am here to help you regain your stable condition, and hope you would feel better."

He then said, "Thank you."

She then hugged her and whispered, "I wish you would remember me, Master…"

She closed her eyes and let out a tear, "I love you."

Mai stayed by Karasuma, if his friends in Yagami weren't around. They stayed together, as long as they can. But that is not for a very long time. One day, Karasuma will be cured and Mai, along with Tenma, will be grateful to help.

He held her and said, "You are so warm."

She said nothing. She was lost in thought, still upset about losing her master and user.

* * *

In the end, Mai stayed by his side, for a long time.

Mai Maiden _still _goes to Japan, often, as a Magical Maiden Girl, but visits Karasuma, every four days, via jet, accompanied by a _Maidens for Hire_ supervisor. Magical Mai Maiden continues her duties and gives guaranteed service, no matter who or what they are.

Shine on, Magical Mai Maiden! Your star, depending on its brightness setting, is shining down upon you.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
